


日记2019-10-15

by kairosclerosisbot



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairosclerosisbot/pseuds/kairosclerosisbot





	1. Chapter 1

2019/10/15  
我纠结了很久。其实我每天，（长时间以来）纠结的都是同样的东西，但是我害怕，我害怕书写的过程会夸张自己的痛苦或是让自己惯于表达痛苦。另外一方面来说，这份痛苦，起码我所知道的部分三言两语便是可以讲述清楚的，正如之前去找心里咨询，我自己都很害臊，觉得我生活平静，没有任何打击，有什么资格坐在这里浪费那些更需要心理咨询的人的资源，但别说了，如果我能去求助，便是我最后一点直觉，也许事情不应该是这样的，事情可不可以是其他样子，我可不可以不那么糟糕。我写下来，也许只是为了羞辱自己，你看，你不是个天才，你只是个过分矫情的庸人罢了。小林的部落格我还没有开始看，但我决定慢慢开始，而这场破碎究竟是因为天气出现的正常生理反应还是我再一次地被自己侮辱呢，我也不知道。我也不太想知道。哪个结论都不好受。  
请允许我尝试描述，我试图寻找到合适的语言，语气，我试图整理整件事情，我的所有人生，就像第99次那样，我也许将永远做下去，但因为一些原因，我不得不继续，直到我不再需要为那些原因负责。  
哦，我想起了卢梭的忏悔录，我并不觉得卢梭的忏悔是一种伪善。因为确实不是所有人都可以做到（哪怕和他相当的）诚实。他的确输给了自己，因为当人使用一把剑刺向某一方向，那么他相当于在保护相反方。“我打磨的利剑从来只伤害过我一人”看吧，我是个好没有才情的人，稍微想出一句比较好的话语就一定要记住用起来。话说回来，当坦诚自己的卑劣成为一种维持高贵品质的方法，世界成为浑圆一体，人只要闭着眼就可以永远在舞厅里跳舞。  
只要你不睁开眼睛。  
那我就偏偏睁开了狗眼。  
话语的方向和实际的意向也许相同，也许相反，我在反复觉得自己是个笨蛋，是个傻逼之中肯定有那么一丝一毫的自矜，但有什么办法呢，我只会用这一种语言，我还会用这种语言写非常多的屁话。  
今天就写到这里吧，我想想要不要熬夜写作业。


	2. Chapter 2

永昼  
王一博在室友上厕所时盯着天花板发呆，思考他腿部骨折的室友要如何蹲着上厕所。这个问题他已经思考了很久，甚至曾在自己上厕所时尝试踮起一只脚，颤巍巍地蹲下。好险，差点掉进坑里。王一博深呼吸一大口气，他嗅到死亡的血腥味道，喉咙里有股浓稠的气味从上至下地涌过，他下意识地仰起头捂住鼻子，慢悠悠仰着头挪下床。室友一时半会出不来，王一博仰着头摸索到走廊尽头的公用厕所。刚试图伸手拧开水龙头，鼻血就顺着滴到水池里。在洗手台上首先清洗干净手上那一捧血迹，与此同时血液从鼻腔汇聚到鼻间，急促滴下，在水池里拓上粉红色的花印。  
他一时间找不到抽纸堵住鼻血，只好眼睁睁看着水池被他的血均匀地染上粉色。王一博觉得自己此刻像是阳台上悬挂的湿衣，一点点被蒸干血水，思考，和生命，风干成为一块火腿。王一博莫名想起陈小军肿胀的脸，幻想中一张肥胖的脸。水汽过多的脸，形态和颜色都无限接近于浮在水面上的死鱼鱼肚。那是另外一种死法，人们对死亡了解并不充分，或者是被故意扭曲，忽视了，又或者因为死去的人已经不在是人，所以即便是丧事，也只是活人的事情，陈小军的妈妈哑声对王一博点点头，谢谢，谢谢。  
小护士重重拍了拍王一博的肩，重力作用下又一滴调落，浑圆的一滴，好像溅到了小护士浆白的外套上。王一博顺着看过去，小护士把他身体转至正对自己。小博，你干嘛呀，一边拧开水龙头把沾了冷水的湿纸贴到王一博额头上。别低头，小护士把他的头扶回扬起的角度，你就不怕失血而死。湿纸溢出的冰凉沿着王一博的眉心滑到山根，他避开小护士给他后颈拍凉水的手，用食指抹开正要拓向眼睛的水迹。医院的水闻着有股消毒水的味道，过分干净，摩挲起来滑得很，水渍搓干净后手指尖仍会残留一丝消毒水的味道。猪鼻插葱，王一博指着自己被打扫后的样子傻乐。  
小护士收拾完水池里的一片狼藉，牵着一脸水淋淋的王一博回到病房。王一博咽了咽口水，一喉咙腥甜的鼻血。王老师拜托他们多多关照王一博，王老师很忙，春蚕到死丝方尽，王老师是高三的班主任，王一博就这么拜托各位了。  
病房里室友的床边坐着一个陌生人，五彩斑斓的衬衫在白小黑的病房里显得十分惹眼。他拉开隔在两人间的窗帘，房间不算大，他这么一坐就要侵占些许王一博的领地。王一博坐回床上，电视里正在重播一起来看流星雨。他的室友每天都准时观看的剧，女主和一群男主总是在做一些令人无法理解的事情，总是在大吼大叫。王一博捂住鼻子，侧头看坐在一旁削苹果的陌生人。他拿着一把小刀，很认真地从苹果身上挑出条小蛇般的果皮条。小蛇窜一窜，就要吃到王一博扔在两人公用的垃圾桶里的星球杯。垃圾桶中伏着很多切半的又掏空的宇宙。  
那人叹气，呀，又断了，但他声音里并没有恼怒的意思。他只是微蹙着眉重新起头，苹果已经被削了一大半，剩下的果皮短得很局促。陌生人平稳地削着手中的苹果，仿佛他的世界只剩下这么一个苹果。他把苹果上氧化的黄斑挖掉，小孔钻得不是很美观，就慢慢把周围打磨平滑。果肉蓉一点点掉进垃圾桶，苹果越来越小了，被挑剔成一个平滑的带坑球体。  
王一博扯下小护士刚才塞进他鼻孔的纸团，趁陌生人微微直起腰修剪苹果时飞快地投入垃圾桶中。三分上篮，陌生人把苹果剖出尖尖一小芽，你要吃吗，很甜的。问句里劝说意味坚决，王一博看着陌生人把苹果伸着递给他，脸微微发烫，有点羞恼着自己不应该那么明目张胆地看人家削苹果。  
苹果汁液把那芽苹果紧紧吸附，王一博一只手戳戳，很难拨离，陌生人用瑞士军刀戳住苹果，王一博最想要的生日礼物，有很多的机关和功能，挑起那芽苹果，你拿着这个吃。陌生人掂着小刀红色刀柄的前端把小刀侧手交递给王一博，自己美滋滋地啃着剩下的苹果  
厕所传来冲水声。室友一出来就紧盯着电视。操，错过了，飞鱼这场比的怎么样。精不精彩。  
“一般吧，只破了奥运纪录。” 陌生人看起来心情很好，把苹果再次剃了一芽递给室友，室友站在王一博面前拿着啃起来。王一博觉得苹果汁蹦到自己的眼睛里，模模糊糊地揉眼睛。  
“还是阿战对我最好了。“  
陌生人叫阿战。王一博默默记住，室友的名字叫杨胜利，他听来查房的护士叫过好多次。阿战叫他慎利，胜字被软绵绵地读成前鼻音。杨胜平时都是自己躺回床上，今天非要扶着阿战的手，也不着急把脚搭回绷带上，只是晃悠悠坐在床边聊天。王一博埋下头，阿战，阿战，阿战，他没理由地默念着阿战的名字，搭在肚子上的一双手好丑啊，王一博把平时被咬得乱七八糟的手藏进被子里。  
杨胜利大概也没邀请阿战来探望，拉着阿战的手倾泻苦水。阿战把手抽回，做回座椅上继续削苹果，偶尔应一句是，否，给杨胜利极长的一段自我告白断句，补充分号，冒号，省略号。有时断句并不准确，杨胜利停下问他，欸你想说什么，阿战说我没什么说的。他好像没有人来探望过，王一博琢磨，这杨胜利也太吵了，怪不得没人愿意来探望他。  
欸我都差点忘了，你去看了你爸没？就那样嘛，好恶心的。阿战的苹果削得干干净净，他伸手想把苹果放在床头柜上的饭盒里，杨胜利猴急地接过，你直接给我不就好了。你给我削几个苹果我吃几个。  
阿战的手凝固在空中，房间里只剩下窗外的蝉鸣和王一博听过十万次的广告旁白。伊利，为你增加活力。我是自己吃的。阿战笑得很勉强。  
额，对对，你自己也尝尝，这苹果很甜的，山东烟台运过来的，不是本地苹果！杨胜利试图俯身在床下的花篮里捞出苹果，阿战也俯身，他有很好看的背部线条，露出一小截白皙的皮肤和，灰色的内裤边。王一博赶紧心虚地收回自己的眼光，紧紧盯着拓在白色床单上的阳光，风过有迹，耳鼓膜被锤得振振。太吵了，王一博心想，这蝉声也太吵了。  
阿战没坐多久就要离开，走之前杨胜利问他会不会再来，阿战说，也许明天就会来。  
杨胜利一脸伤心，阿战，你就是因为我爱你才敢伤害我。  
阿战在他出院前没有再来过。

暑假结束。荣升六年级的王一博每周二下午都会和刘凯一起走出校门，和其他午休回家吃饭的学生一样。他们在第一个十字路口分别，刘凯走进自家的粉面店，王一博在街旁的车站等待公交车。公交车从主城区穿梭到新城，新天地四楼，有家网吧能慷慨地收容他的一整个下午。  
妈妈春节回来的时候给他注册了一个qq账号。王一博登陆，点击和妈妈的对话框，下载传真文档。网吧里有打印机，他已经熟练于打印，把厚厚一打纸装订在一起。妈妈问他想不想考到省城读书，宋总的儿子在上奥数班，听说考上了华赛金奖可以直接转入省城最好的师大附读书。妈妈为学籍的事情耿耿于怀，将考学的事情格外放在心上，王一博答应，说那好。  
三个小时内王一博只能完成一部分问题，他在想不太明白的题前面画一个问号。妈妈说不会的题尽管问李老师，她是在省城都很有名的专职奥数老师，她在林老师买衣服时给够了折扣，王一博不问就是在浪费她的钱。王一博并没有找李老师请教过题，如果将界面往下拉，点击他和李老师的对话框，李老师说小博，你有不懂的都可以问我，王一博一句好哒，谢谢李老师~。王一博有些羞涩，点出对话框，决定自己再努力想想。挤出来的剩下半个小时可以玩两把跑跑卡丁车，他得赶上返程的27路公交车，在王老师打开家门前关门换好拖鞋，躺在沙发上假装刚放学回家偷吃零食被抓。王一博没跟王老师提过考学的事，潜意识里觉得他有必要维护王老师莫名的一点自尊心。  
王老师晚上有学生来补课，书房关得死死的。王一博在自己的房间里写完学校的作业，再次拿出打印的资料，水池问题似乎有一些眉目，王一博想起还没摔断手臂前经常去三中的游泳池游泳，那里绿油油的水似乎不存在更换的问题。他和辛歌比赛肺活量，他看见绿色小粒年轮般呈现在砍入水中的阳光下。辛歌憋不住了，伸手干扰，扯他的防水镜，两人扭打在一块。王一博对进水速度和出水速度设置x和y；门外面的学生说，谢谢王老师，王老师再见。王老师送走学生后打开王一博的房间，只会看到王一博在读冒险小虎队，一只手压着书脚，在线索卡锋利的边角摩擦。王老师问，作业写完了？  
于兰看完跳水比赛后对泳池旁的跳台产生了兴趣，拉着王一博要他和自己一起去试一试。辛歌吵着说于兰每次都只和王一博玩，我五岁就上五米跳台了呢，辛歌指着水里湿漉漉浮动着的两颗头，看好了啊。  
非常沉重的一泵水花被辛歌压出水池。王一博狗刨式地游到这尾翻白的死鱼旁，辛歌整个背都是红辣辣的，一动不动地漂在那里。辛老师来送德克士啦。王一博在死鱼耳朵旁边吐泡泡，声音浮到水面上破碎掉。三个人爬出泳池朝栏杆跑去取德克士。王一博还没来得及觉得脚底一滑，就听到了于兰的惊呼。辛老师来得非常及时，直接把王一博送去医院，手部骨折，不用写暑假作业了。你看看你，学我多好，再拖那么几天就不用写暑假作业了。辛歌还没来得及擦干身上，在戳黏糊糊的衣服上鼓起的小气泡，头上水汽蒸腾。王一博闭上眼睛给辛歌翻白眼，做了一个“滚”的唇语。于兰都快哭出声来，反复给王一博道歉说自己不该约他出来游泳，辛歌不见外，一巴掌拍在王一博腿上代为发言，安慰于兰，害，谁知道他这小鸡骨头一摔就散架啊，你别哭了。王一博默默看着两人，瞄了一眼远处打电话的辛老师，对辛歌非常夸张地做了一个“爬”的唇语。  
王老师说，王一博，餐桌上有20块钱你自己下楼吃，不许吃垃圾食品，我走了。  
王一博侧身看了一眼王老师，嗯。王老师爱好打麻将，经常在教师职工宿舍旁的开心茶楼打到早上四五点后直接去学校守早自习。王一博对那儿不感兴趣，朱忆萱总去，据说她妈在赢钱时给她的零花钱最多。但王一博的零花钱每月由妈妈寄给外公转送给他，王老师只需要保持他“家长尤其不能在金钱上骄纵子女”的教育理念即可。王老师是三中的优秀教师兼年级主任，教育理念不容置疑。王一博睡觉前会把走廊上的灯打开一盏，摸索走到黑漆漆的前厅打开一盏灯，扶着连接两盏灯的微弱光线回到房间。但那是十一点王一博写完数学题之后的事情，现在才九点，王一博九点还没吃晚饭，王一博快被饿死了。  
王一博不知道吃什么的时候就会去刘凯家的粉面店，刘凯的帮工任务基本完成，正趴在桌上看闯关东。什么是闯关东，王一博狠狠吞了一大口面才将饿劲唤起来，嘟囔着嘴用胳膊肘戳刘凯。不知道，刘凯的眼睛就没移出过电视屏幕，非常专注地涣散着。王一博扒拉扒拉碗中的牛肉，觉得今天的牛肉格外少，刘凯妈妈在旁边一手劈在刘凯头上，刘凯你看你，九点了都没开始动笔写作业，我看你是想明天又被你们张老师拎出去找骂挨，真是讨嫌！王一博通过把头埋进汤里面牛饮回避这场家庭冲突，假装没听到对自己的夸赞。  
九点半，刘凯爸爸打开天然气提前将水滚开，牛高马大的高中生总是吃不够，九点三十五粉面店就会坐满下晚自习的学生。王一博准备结账走人，推门时差点撞到一件皮衣。

皮衣在门口冲房间里大喊，“老板来两碗牛肉面，一碗清汤面换宽米粉煮软一点不要葱不要姜！”王一博抬头一看，皮衣是杨胜利。杨胜利后来仍然没有人来探望，逐渐开始习惯对着王一博自言自语，此刻一把擒住他的肩膀，“小宝！”  
小宝遁走不得，只好重新坐下再续病房奇缘。杨胜利要来一碗滚水，从筷子筒中挑出四根筷子，把前端泡在滚水中。  
”我来等我女朋友放学，你见过吧，就那个很漂亮的那个，肖战。“  
王一博嘴中含了一口气，一会鼓起左脸颊，一会鼓起右脸颊，敷衍地摇晃着脑袋，点头。  
等等，他不是，男的嘛？  
”男的就不能当我女朋友啦，“杨胜利双手接承过做好的汤面，往自己那碗里放很多很多辣椒油，很多很多醋，”不过老实跟你说，我还没追到他，但你能懂那种，就现在两个人互通心意吧？哎你太小说了你也想象不出来。“  
你要是换换发型说不定能追上，王一博默默地想，盯着他的一头狮子毛瘪嘴。频频看向身后不断涌进的饿死鬼们。小情侣成双成对，王一博身后坐那桌女生一边分食夜宵一边聊韩庚，对，李雯华也喜欢的韩庚，上课开小差做数学题的王一博偶尔抬头，问李雯华老师讲到哪里，李雯华脸上的肥肉如梦初醒般堆出一个丑陋的笑容，我在画我和我老公的婚礼，整个super junior都来当我的伴郎团。  
杨胜利开始给肖战打电话，和王一博的电话卡不同，他的电话是一个翻盖的摩托罗拉，很时髦的，王老师有同款，金贵得他从来没有到手摸过。杨胜利在吵闹的面馆中不得不用很大的音量和肖战对话，啊？没事没事，对就在那家面馆，嗯，没事我等你呗。  
王一博很想回家，他还没写完今天的数学题。可此刻他平时把王老师的中华软包从六楼阳台上扔出去的勇气不知被丢哪里去了，面前的汤粉热气挥发干净，旁边那桌有人在抽烟。王一博觉得很恶心，心里翻来覆去地骂，放屁的省重点，放屁的年级主任，放屁，放的狗屎屁，都是放屁。杨胜利可能也意识到这很丢人，拼命解释，哎你不知道，你战哥就是这样的，他只对自己喜欢的人凶，你别看他凶我，他可喜欢我了呢，就是不好意思表现出来。  
王一博无语地敷衍点头，他就隔着桌子狠狠抱住王一博，是吧是吧你也看出来了，他还以为自己藏的很好呢，你说喜欢一个人怎么藏得住嘛哈哈哈哈...  
肖战仿佛过了一个世纪才来，”不好意思我迟到了。“王一博立刻起身，我走了，再见了放屁的肖战。  
”欸你不是杨胜利同病房的...”肖战愣了一秒，想不起他的名字。小宝，杨胜利抢答，人家小宝也等了你好久呢。阿战我可想死你了你知道我一出院就来找你吗你看我石膏都没拆...  
放屁。  
叫小宝也是放屁，狗情侣自己听错了就这么给别人安了个名字。我叫王一博！王一博的王，王一博的博，哪里叫什么小宝！  
肖战听到后也挑了挑眉，小宝你还饿吗要不要点碗面？他们家宽米粉蛮好吃的。  
王一博偃旗息鼓地挨着肖战重新坐下，他找刘凯妈妈要了个素白小碗，试图越过肖战去拿筷子，肖战把手中的筷子递给他，你就拿这双，是干净的。肖战重新要了一碗滚水，一边烫筷子一边叫王一博多盛点，我减肥吃不了太多啦。王一博一愣，我也吃不了很多。你多吃点没事的，十一二岁正长身体呢小宝。肖战说话没有口音，标准的普通话，柔软的语气词让他的话语显得和周遭环境不合。他用筷子戳戳坨成一块的宽粉，吃了几口就放下了。我吃完啦，你有什么事情嘛。  
那件事，就，你考虑的怎么样了啊。杨胜利紧张得声音都变了调，清了好几次嗓子。  
王一博没有在刘凯家吃过米粉，准确说他每次来都点二两清汤牛肉面，他好像也没有好奇过到底刘记粉面中的粉原来是米粉的意思。米粉在北方确实不是很受欢迎。  
高三那么忙哪里有时间想呀，而且我马上出去艺考了，你别来找我。肖战从校服中掏出钱包，放了二十块钱压在桌面上，没什么事情我就先走了，还有好多作业，你自己注意脚，回家小心。  
我也我也，王一博赶紧跟上肖战，甚至都没来得及给刘凯说明天见。两人出了粉面店都右转，肖战愣了一下，停下脚步等王一博。  
你怎么被杨胜利拐来的？住这附近？这么晚了不安全，我送你回家吧。  
没事我，嗝，就住那栋教师公寓，王一博突然打了个饱嗝，很不好意思地说，那我回去，嗝，了。说完王一博就拔腿溜了。  
进门时家里一片漆黑，王一博忘了给自己留灯，他只好借着楼道里的光打开平时为王老师留的灯。这盏灯将孤独地等待王一博早上出门前关掉。  
Chap3  
第二个周二早上王老师在桌上给王一博留了张字条，今天出去吃饭，放学赶紧回家。王一博算算时间，需要提前20分钟回家。妈妈在qq上问他题做得怎么样了，时间是周三中午，王一博慢吞吞回复，还在做，妈妈秒回怒责，都多大人了还一天到晚想着玩，光长个子不长心。王一博觉得委屈，关掉对话框起身去打印机前拿新传来的资料。  
网吧老板也觉得这翘课来网吧写作业的小孩挺有意思，见他双手撑着订书机，倚着全身的重量都按压不下，冲王一博勾勾手，我来帮你，说罢从工具栏里翻出一个更大的订书机。侩子手利落地行刑，没有余地了，纸片生生死死永永远远地被牢固地装订在一起。谢谢叔叔，王一博双手接过装订好的资料，下意识地在桌面上敲敲，木已成舟，这册习题的装订注定歪斜，他一边道谢一边轻轻摩挲着微张的钉口，纠结要不要拆开重新装订，那样子会在每页纸上留下两孔小眼睛瞪着他。那还是别了。  
王一博的心情被装订得歪歪扭扭，他暂时不想写数学作业了，便把资料放进书包里合好寄放在网吧前台，一个人漫无目的地在新天地晃悠起来。工作日下午的商场人少的可怜，电玩城冷冷清清，王一博也不敢去照顾他们生意，生怕太过招摇遇上认识的同学老师。这时能撞见的不也是逃课出来的，有啥好害羞，可王一博就是放不下心，只是随便找了家冰雪蜜城坐下。  
“欸你怎么在这里？”王一博刚抱着金桔柠檬坐上高脚凳，一旁的人突然伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。王一博惊得大叫着捂脸，愣了几秒才回过神，从指缝间认出身旁的肖战正帮他扶稳水杯，他瞪大了眼睛说，战哥你怎么在这里，旷课吗？  
额，我在美术集训，所以不算旷课，但美术集训的旷课也不能算是旷课吧，肖战想想，摇摇头，我出来采风，你呢，小学生总没什么理由吧。  
王一博急坏了，跳起来大声辩解，不是的不是的！一下子委屈挠搔着心口。我现在脑仁疼着哩，学不进去。  
巧了我也是，肖战拍拍石椅让王一博挨着他坐下。  
“那么小就有烦恼吗，”  
“你那么小的时候就没有吗 ，而且我也不小了，我都十一岁了。”王一博挺直腰用手划拉头顶，像是准备对着肖战的脖子下刀，十一岁哪里小啦。  
肖战一直盯着门口，此刻却也松下气来，真正打量起眼前的小孩。对，十一岁是大人了，他虽然正憋着笑，但还是非常真诚地冲王一博点头，嗯，是大人了。  
冲突一旦达成和解，两人面面相觑不知道说些什么好。王一博只好侧头盯着左手侧墙壁粘贴的便签看，wyb喜欢xz？他看见自己名字的拼写下意识念了出来。肖战探过身子，谁啊。王一博视线里瞬间被肖战的头颅填满，他脑袋后有一个小旋，一根翘起来的头发轻轻抖动：wy...人家是wyd啦。王一博绕开肖战的脑袋凑近一看，果然，他把d那小小一瓣圆弧看错了方向。他瘪了瘪嘴，肖战坐回自己的座位上，但没来得及及时收回将四周空气烘烤过的热度，烘得王一博红了脸，低着头默默组装wyd三个字：唯一的，我一定，王一丹，王亚东...  
好了好了我知道是谁了。肖战制止了他继续天马行空，是我画室的同学，我猜出来了。肖战再次凑上来用手指观察wyd三个字母，像是在触摸一个人的脸庞，嗯，就是她的字迹。  
王一博刚好赶上王老师回家，他连忙搪塞了两句在找刘凯玩得差点忘了时间以堵上王老师的牢骚。王老师翻出王一博最好的那件polo衫，去换上，待会出去记得有礼貌。王老师本人今天穿得西装革履，一脸油汗盘得皮鞋噌亮。王一博觉得王老师就要开口宣告，辛老师已经调侃过两三次，他再傻也猜得出来王老师再婚的消息，于是抱着衣服静静仰头等待王老师开口。  
王老师以为十一二岁的小男孩是生出一丝无用的羞耻感，一巴掌不轻不重地搡在他肩上，愣着干嘛，听不懂话啊。一巴掌握不住的细胳膊，饶是王老师也又覆手捏捏王一博的臂膀，你看你这小鸡胳膊，平时光吃垃圾零食不好好吃菜。王一博拽住衣角把校服往上扯，掀开王老师的抓持。  
圆形餐桌上王一博被王老师和林老师夹置在中间，林老师给王一博夹一筷子糖醋里脊，小博多吃点哦，在长身体呢，王老师站起身给林老师夹清蒸鲈鱼，小可你也多吃点，王一博直愣愣盯着几乎压在自己身上的黑色西装，没有向后仰着躲让，王老师的西装下摆扬起刮到王一博的鼻子，王一博摸摸鼻子，看着西装折返，给自己夹了小半碗蔬菜，又不吃蔬菜，王老师敲敲他的碗，先吃完这些。  
林老师开席前蹲下拉住王一博的手，林老师下意识选择一种和小婴儿交流的方式，其实王一博已经一米六了，她蹲下后才发现需要仰着头看王一博，小博呀，我叫林可，你叫我可可姐姐吧。王一博见到陌生人只会叫老师，垂下眼睛复述，可可姐姐，我爸让我叫你妈妈，婆婆走过来把林老师拉起来，都多大要当妈的人还要当人家姐姐。  
婆婆瞄了一眼林老师和王老师，堆出一脸慈眉善目对王一博说，小博啊，我听说你在学校成绩很优秀，见了面才知道真是这么懂事，王老师教的真是好。王一博低头看着碗说，谢谢奶奶。碗里冒尖尖南瓜泌出淡黄色的汁水流到了堆在底下的糖醋里脊上，糖汁混合着南瓜汁黏糊糊覆满碗底，攻克完上层的蔬菜后，糖醋里脊咬起来湿软，但王一博还是埋头一点点把它吃完。别光吃肉不吃菜，一博，王老师顿了顿，不太熟练地叫王一博一博，又是一筷子菜。  
餐桌上其他人在聊着婚礼的事情，王一博这才知道前几天王老师去领了证，林老师心疼地拽过王一博的左手，嗔怪王老师没有在王一博住院时拜托照顾，你那么忙，当时就该我去多陪陪小博嘛。王老师一边说这也不是什么大事，是王一博自己胡闹，十一岁了还总没个正形，一边说林老师当时在忙着评职称就没有打扰。王一博盯着林老师手指上的素色银圈看，银圈外隐隐翻红。林老师是王老师的新娘子，新得就像这枚戒指。住院时喜欢来嬉闹他的几个护士姐姐也就比林老师小几岁，她却要当王一博的妈妈了。她把王一博的手轻轻托着，还疼吗，要恢复好久的。王一博突然想起于兰逗她家小猫小黑时候的神情，于兰嘟嘟囔囔对小黑有说不完的话，妈妈好喜欢你哦小黑，于兰拿来一个塑料瓶，在瓶口有个小洞，灌上温热的牛奶，于兰说她看电视上的宠物猫都用奶瓶喝奶，辛歌专心地在偷偷打开的，于老师的电脑上打拳皇，一拳从屏幕中砸出击倒王一博，你能不能用点心啊！辛歌怒吼，王一博扯着嗓子喊无语，谁稀罕陪你打拳皇了你打得这么烂这么没意思！辛歌拽着王一博双肩使劲摇，老子今天就要赢了你不赢不许走！于兰尖叫你们有病吗小黑在睡觉要闹一边去！小黑被吵醒了，一个劲儿地想要挣出小妈妈的怀抱，于兰把小黑的爪子拢回来，崽崽乖哦妈妈给你唱歌，睡吧，睡吧，我亲爱的宝贝。吵死了，王一博被吵得有点尴尬，把手抽回来，总之谢谢可可妈妈，林老师摸摸他的头，我们一博真乖。  
席间有人夸王老师是名师，三中是市重点可难考上，林老师说是啊，我知道的人中就只有我们医院一个妇产科大夫的儿子在那里上学，婆婆问，就小刘萍啊，她也挺不容易，听说是八九年时从省医大分配来的，那年你三表姐生小孩就是她接生的，这人哪，真是运气不好。林老师附和，是啊，好像老公前段时间刚走。好在熬出来了，她儿子似乎今年刚上大学，欸，三中出来总不会差的。林老师笑了笑，声音亮丽地说，害，生活不就是这样的，她把散落的头发拢到耳后埋头喝汤，真鲜欸这鸡汤，这年头不加鸡精的餐馆很少了，你们快尝尝。  
两拨人吃完饭道别后王一博拉开了车的后座，坐副驾驶去，王老师说，有事对你说。  
王老师发动车后点上了烟，妈妈你现在见到了，咳，我们现在住北城那边，那里离她上班近，你想搬过去吗？  
太远了，我想住家里。”王一博打断王老师的话，还有，你能别吸烟了嘛。  
王老师沉思了一下，也行，先这样，等她休产假之后再说。  
王一博没有问王老师为什么，他不知道如何开始询问。为什么和妈妈离婚的时候没有征求他的意见，为什么给他找了新的母亲，组建新家庭时也没有任何的问询，为什么现在才通知他？王老师的冷漠就像是他是他刚拆开的领带，一方面他真的很需要这个领带让他看起来精神又阔气，一方面领带现在皱巴巴地塞在水杯槽里，兴许王老师还在心里抱怨这贵重的姿态令人不适，王老师因为刚刚喝了些酒，脖子通红。王一博转头看向窗外，他诅咒身后沉重的鼻息声能在下一秒的车祸中终结，拜托拜托。  
肖战把书包放在了刘凯家的面馆里。

肖战把书包还给王一博 你回来的时候没有人跟着你把  
以后回家路上，不管是从学校还是网吧，都要注意安全听到没有王一博

这么快就要去了吗 林老师 学籍转过去了？  
还没呢，先去适应几天。  
好遗憾哦，你看不到爸爸穿西装的帅气样子了。  
那不是嘛，王一博指着还没来得及挂上墙的婚纱照。  
妈妈两年前就结婚了 爸爸从此以后就沦为了鳏夫——也许他比鳏夫还惨，作为被抛弃的泥淖，

“她不就是找了个糟老头吗，下半辈子都要跟人家当免费保姆了，婊子在傲tm什么。”  
林老师听到这话赶紧捂住肚子，然后下意识把王一博往身后拉，“你发什么疯啊，当着孩子的面说什么。”  
“cnmd臭娘们。”王老师抓起茶几上的烟，摔门而出。

“小博在妈妈家好好玩玩，别记恨你爸爸，他也不是有心说这些的。买了返程票就打电话告诉我，在车站见到妈妈也给我打个电话，你翻翻我的包，那个黑色的小盒子里，喏，那是你爸爸早给你买好的生日礼物，他只是觉得你还太小，怕搞掉这种贵重物品才没有给你，我和你爸爸的号码都在里面，遇到什么事都记得联系大人，”  
“哟，你爸还算有点良心，我叫他给你的手机起码没私吞。

“你好呀，我叫方野。”  
为什么不能叫他曹健啊，那是他名字为啥我不能叫，那你叫你爸爸什么。  
王老师。王一博低下了头。王老师对于王一博来说只有一个身份那就是王老师，他挑剔这王一博的一切，量化得分，拿回去好好反思，王一博毫不怀疑他死后王老师会列出这样一张长长的清单，一项一项评估，起床后不叠被子，扣一分，笔盒掉到地上摔裂成两半，扣三分，当我的儿子，扣成负二十分。曹驰野也有些不好意思，赶忙说，对对，对不起啊，我之前一直叫你妈妈，马老师的大名，但你也知道，我也有自己的妈妈的，虽然她生病死了。  
我又不叫妈妈马老师，王一博辩解，妈妈和爸爸是不同的，妈妈就是妈妈，再久不见都是妈妈。  
如果连妈妈都没有了的话，岂不是很可怜。  
那你也和我一起叫他老田吧！你也有爸爸，而他就是老田，你要是觉得他是你爸爸我也可以，不愿意的话，也无所你谓呀。  
王一博一直没见到方野打开书包写作业，  
我的病啦，休学在家休养，  
哪里的病  
方野摸着心口说，这里的  
心脏病？  
不是不是，心理疾病。  
可我觉得你很健康啊，王一博抱了抱曹驰野，那对不起嘛，我刚才欺负病人了。  
“现在看起来他对新老婆倒不坏，也不知道是不是那位足够温顺。”

“你爸确实不是坏人，但他无能又善妒，就是最大的坏。”

王啵喝了方野买的苏打水考试拉肚子  
走之前 于兰给王一博算塔罗牌

肖战分给王一博一只耳机，郭敬明 艾薇儿  
王一博扔掉耳机，好吵。  
听吵一点的比较容易忘记悲伤嘛王一博。

王一博很委屈，我觉得大家如果知道我真的很喜欢数学会觉得我是个神经病，可我就是很喜欢，只要我想我就一定会把一道题研究出来，做出成绩来会为自己开心，不是因为想要拿到很高的比赛成绩或是去师大附中读书的，就是，喜欢而已。  
肖战看着王一博说，他们不懂，但世界那么大，外面的世界总会有人懂的  
王一博看看他满脸的认真，心里嘀咕其实就算是省城小孩大部分也都是被强迫着学的吧，反正我们奥数班上是这样，在哪里都不会有人懂的，可我又不在乎，表面上却点头附和。

刘老师是个老头，据说前几年还参与国赛的出题，至于是几年前就不知道了，反正王一博从一进入那间教室，就闻到了一股老年人般腐烂的气息。座位差不多都被占满了，王一博在最后一排拨拉出一个小角落，他小心翼翼地打扰一旁埋头看书的女生，请问这里可以坐吗。  
当然。女生没有抬头，像是从肚子里发出来一句同意。王一博默默算了一下自己在省赛中的成绩，发现座位大概是按成绩由高到低排出来的。第一天下来他也算看出些名堂：这个班上除了他之外都是一直跟着刘老师学的学生，至于为什么只有他一个外来入侵者嘛，没人知道。他前排坐着一个很高的男生，六年级的男生，能长上一米六五便是很高了，叫姜士知。姜士知其实省考分挺高的，是因为长太高才被绅士地安排在最后。他撇了一眼王一博的省考成绩，省考是多么简单的一件事情啊，算了，像你应该也只是去谢谢惠顾一下地参加国考。  
而最后这一排，坐着的除了他，和时不时来听课的老师之外，是一个叫翁静妍的女生。  
这些题，我爸三年级就给我讲过了。  
翁静妍斜眼看了一眼王一博，韩寒，你没听说过吧，天才作家。高中生就出书了。  
王一博想到妈妈天天念叨的天才少女蒋方舟，决定闭嘴。  
那郭敬明呢，王一博从脑海深处搜刮出几个作家的名字。他家好几本郭敬明，全是王老师在守自习时搜刮上来的  
额，郭敬明算是作家吗，韩寒才是吧。他的国。  
王一博你别听他扯蛋，你考前吃三个红鸡蛋比什么都管用。  
为什么啊，  
是的，土鸡蛋，土鸡蛋黄心是红色得呀，我下次给你带来着。土鸡蛋比较有营养，你吃了会从笨蛋变成天才  
为什么吃三颗就行啊  
害，我逗你呢王一博，好好看你的题吧。

王一博问翁静妍为什么那么厉害，翁静妍翻了个白眼说，我从小学一年级就开始学，这些题都会背了，你说呢。  
好早哦。王一博点点头，所以你那么厉害也是应该的。  
翁静妍说，那么早学有屁个用啊，那么赶时间，还不是为了他们的虚荣心。  
姜士知坐在前排正抓耳挠腮呢，转过头来阴阳怪气，说，诶哟，肥婆全世界最牛逼还有谁不知道嘛，真是牛逼死了啧啧。我们怎么能和肥婆相提并论呢，毕竟肥婆一人顶十人啊。  
体重吗，教室里不知道哪里传出一句，全班都笑了。王一博拍拍桌子，有病吗姜士知是不是欠打。吵屁啊吵。刘老师抽完烟回到班上，王一博，就你成绩最差还在那闹腾，要打出去打，别耽误我讲课。

我不是很喜欢读书，王一博想了想。我觉得那些写故事的人有种，想要强迫我相信这就是事实的感觉。  
翁静妍愣住了，这是什么意思？  
我也不知道啦，我只是觉得，也许从其他的角度想，同样的故事会变得很不一样，故事本身太复杂了，但大部分讲故事的人就是想讲自己相信的事情欸。  
翁静妍想了想，拍拍王一博的肩，王一博同学，你要么就是个作文天才，要么就是个天才。那些作者确实是傻逼，你还是抓紧这个时间多做两道几何证明吧。

二月  
辛歌说，你是不是也喜欢于兰，王一博说，也？  
那你为什么最近总是愁眉苦脸  
我愁眉苦脸管你屁事  
可我好愁啊，我觉得她甚至不讨厌我。  
王一博发了条短信给翁静妍，小猪，我要是喜欢你怎么办啊。  
翁静妍很快就回了，凉拌炒鸡蛋。  
我也喜欢你啊，  
但我们只是朋友。  
而且你不是那种喜欢。  
我有喜欢的人了。  
你才是小猪。  
王一博觉得翁静妍的短信费真的非常充足

其他人走后，王老师抱着小婴儿在房间里踱步，可可，我们叫宝宝什么呢。  
叫王二博吧，或者王小二。  
王老师心情特别好，只是瞪了王一博一眼，就你鬼主意多。  
小博的想法很好啊，你别这样打击人家，叫王尔什么应该挺好听的，女孩子就不用博字啦小博，女孩子不用拼搏，安稳就好，咱们给妹妹另外想一个名字。  
王二二？王尔尔？王一博说，不过尔尔的那个尔尔？  
王老师白了他一眼，你能不能有点美好的祝福啊王一博，她是你亲妹妹，你祝她不过尔尔。

王一博希纳是考上了省赛一等奖 然后录取规则变成要国家级一等奖

三月。  
王一博在家里等着王老师送他去车站，他要坐飞机去南京考国赛。王老师迟到了，回家时看到王一博坐在沙发最边上一角，用手绞着衣角。“收拾好没有，我送你去火车站。”林老师从房间里走出来，“怎么回事啊，你再不回来就得我去送小博了。”“对不起，学校有点事，外头有个小混混自杀了。”“自杀了跟你们学校有什么关系啊，又不是你们学校的人。”  
“倒不是，他遗书里提到了我的学生，警察局那边就要求那学生去一趟。”王老师拉合身后的门，踮着脚进来亲亲林老师，“不会让你去的，宝宝，你安心坐月子。”王一博在一旁拎着一个旅行包默默看着，忽然觉得王老师最近还挺像个爸爸，像林老师的爸爸。王老师接过王一博的旅行包，称重似的摸了摸，“检查好要带的东西了吗，钱包，身份证，准考证那些的，别落了。”  
“那和你们学校有啥关系啊。好烦哦一群人。”  
“是啊，一点关系都没有，可人家觉得有，那就得查。那学生还是我班上的，真是不让人省心。”

王一博很久没有这样和王老师单独呆在一个密闭的小空间中，觉得车窗，门隙都在往车里灌水，他不停地清理着喉咙。  
“又犯咽炎了？你也挺不让人省心的。”王老师的大手伸过来揉王一博的脑袋，王一博注意到手上的戒指并不是冰冰凉的，好像就这么长成了血肉的一部分。“你瞧你，都要坐飞机了，咱家第一个坐飞机的呢。真是不知道你妈整那些鬼名堂干什么，坐火车不好吗，非要这样倒腾。”  
“妈妈不陪我去，我跟着同学和同学的妈妈一起。”  
“哦哦哦，呵呵，路上注意安全。别给人家添麻烦。”王老师讪笑着，

南京考华赛国考。  
欸一博，你考得怎么样，一同来的郑浩然和他一个考试，考完就过来等着王一博慢吞吞地收拾笔和橡皮。  
王一博摇摇头，我好像没有考好。  
我也，操，这题出得也太难了吧。

没考好有什么可以难过的，当然，你先难过一下吧，翁静妍拍一拍他的肩坐到他身边，不是因为我根本不想来参加国赛才这么说的，没考好有什么丢人的，你不是因为喜欢数学吗，就算是这一次没有考好以后也会继续学习的，不是吗？那这一次的失利根本不会阻挠你继续喜欢数学的对不对。  
王一博笑着点点头，嗯，谢谢你。  
翁静妍被王一博的笑挠得心里发毛，王一博平时并不怎么笑，这一笑她才发现她的小跟班笑起来像一个圆乎乎的小肉球，从耳尖到眼睫毛都是圆乎乎的。你笑什么啊。  
“我没有不相信你的话啦，嗯，谢谢你安慰我，只是，”王一博还没说出口就又走漏了笑容，“你用词好文绉绉哦。就像在写作文。”  
王一博问她，那你以后还会继续读书，写故事吗。  
翁静妍眨眨眼睛，那也不一定，如果我不再喜欢这件事情了的话。  
考完至晚上去火车站还有大半天的时间，姜妈妈提议大家去附近的夫子逛一逛。  
在孔庙，王一博看见翁静妍买了一个小桃符，我来帮你栓吧，他踮着脚把桃符挂在较高的枝桠上。这样比较显眼，神仙看得清楚。  
你刚才许的是什么梦啊，  
我希望我认识的一个哥哥，他今年高考，能考到他想去的地方。  
翁静妍点点头，你好无私，我的梦想是能瘦下来。  
王一博说，不是的，是因为，他顿了顿，这是我们的约定。  
翁静妍说，我有喜欢的人啦王一博，等我减下肥来就去给他表白。胖在你的生命里是不是没有出现过王一博，你根本不懂这个世界对于胖子的恶意。  
王一博问，这也是你们的约定吗  
不是啦，是我给自己定的目标。  
为什么现在不可以呢  
翁静妍大叫，现在怎么可以呢，我那么胖，自己都受不了。  
他如果没办法接受胖了的你，他又怎么一定会接受瘦下来的你呢。  
因为他现在不喜欢我啊！翁静妍大喊了一声，捂住眼睛，别烦我了。  
回到酒店后他们退掉其他房间聚集在一间休息，一群人轮流拿着姜士知的PSP打游戏。考试前大家的游戏机都被收缴，此刻只有姜士知一个人拥有PSP。王一博之前只看见曹驰野打过PSP，自己并没有尝试，手上借的翁静妍的玄幻小说因路上的争吵还没来得及还，就打开边看边睡觉。临近晚上时姜妈妈接到了翁静妍妈妈的电话，说给小翁买了飞机票，会有在南京的亲戚送她去机场，听到这话的姜士知在一旁酸唧唧地小声表示翁静妍坐上飞机怕是飞机整个都要掉下来，自己本来也是可以直接坐飞机回去的，还不是妈妈要照顾大家。王一博想了想，在翁静妍走出酒店门口后赶上去，把书页叠好递还给翁静妍，拜拜啦，路上小心。  
你拿着吧，读了一半不难受啊，不想知道结局吗？  
一般般，王一博意识到翁静妍正盯着自己，连忙瞎胡扯几句。主角最后不都会胜利吗。  
王一博，  
才不是呢，王一博你知道吗，你每次做不出题的时候我都好着急，你底子太差了，都不知道怎么考进我们班的，但我就是很希望你赢，因为我很怕你输。你知道姜狗每次喊我母猪我有多生气吗，凭什么呀，凭什么他们就有理由趾高气扬，你就不行啊。翁静妍狠狠抱住王一博，你肯定会胜利的王一博，上帝偏爱勇敢的人。  
王一博暂且不想那出处不明的结尾，笑了笑，歪着头蹭翁静妍的耳朵，狗狗还挺可爱的，我喜欢狗呢，别叫他狗。  
无所谓，反正以后我都不会遇见他了。我要出国啦，我着急回去就是因为要去北京的领事馆签证。我们家明年要搬到加拿大去。你听说过加拿大吗，就是美国上面那个国家，以后给你寄火红的枫叶回来。你们谁也不会再见到我啦。翁静妍说着抱住王一博，以后也没人罩你啦王一博，自己小心。  
虽然王一博心里默默吐槽说我不需要你罩着，但还是捱着翁静妍的拥抱。

考试回来后王一博的生活照旧，他现在倒不怎么去找刘凯或辛歌玩了，放学就窝在家里学初中数学。  
后座的声音说，欸你听说了吗，那个自杀的人是肖战的姘头。肖战，是我们年纪那个肖战吗？你怎么这么傻，就隔壁三班那个，挺漂亮那个。啊，没想到他居然会是这样的人。你看他那么漂亮，必定是呀。是什么，王一博攥紧了手中的筷子。那个死了的好像还是个黑社会老大，哎，你看人家，都是高中生，人家就有人养了呀，哪像我们。我之间在学校还见到过他，就你记得他来我们班检查清洁那次，哎，你们都摇头，怎么都记不到，我当时还以为他是个好学生呢，没想到怎么骚，床上一定是下面那个吧。哎，是啊，那么漂亮的人被操，我在钙片里都没有见过那么漂亮的，那人死得好值哦。做鬼也风流了啊。我想做鬼！谁不想呢，哇哦我都能想象他被搞哭的香艳场景了，只是担心会不会搞出病来。听说他们搞基的都有艾滋病，真他妈脏。王一博一拍桌子，你们有没有他妈的公德心啊。  
不行，王一博需要的是一种更加有气势的脏话，他需要把那个“他妈的”准确地插入他的愤怒中，或者再多来几个他会的脏话。王一博转身看着那两件同样转过身来的校服，胸口的校徽是朵小花，他最熟悉的那朵花，每天早上都会开满整个三中的，迎春花。学生是祖国的花朵，春天的幼蕾，草长莺飞二月天，夏满芒夏暑相连，百日誓师上挥动的拳头涌成一片花海。操你们！他妈的有没有公德心啊。  
操你妈关你批事！操你妈的，现在的小孩怎么那么拽，一点礼貌都没有！其中一件校服冲他脸上喷骂，原来刚才算是在小声聊天啊，王一博愣了愣，只闻到校服嘴里的牛肉面的味道。他小时候有次去乡下，亲戚给他做鸡汤面，那只下午抢夺王一博脚下的面包屑的鸡被泡在鸡汤里，热气腾腾，那是王一博第一次闻到死亡的味道，原来鸡肉和鸡真的是同一个东西。他那天晚上拒绝喝鸡汤，虽然鸡汤特别特别香，他在山上疯跑了一下午饿得前胸贴着后背。亲戚脸上挂不住地尴尬，一博，是不合口味吗，尝尝这鸡汤的咸淡，专门给你做的，你那么瘦，得补补营养。王老师给了他一巴掌，矫情不矫情，快说谢谢三姑！他疼得哭了起来，为所有的生命，为有意识的，也为无意识的，为所有从前，现在，未来将要经历的痛苦。为他下午在牛圈里看到眼睛湿漉漉的小牛，小牛用舌头卷走王一博拔来戳他鼻孔的那根草，糊了王一博一手的啖液。王一博是牛年出生的，奶奶偶尔会叫他小牛宝，生气了会骂他小畜生。小宝宝要快快长大哦，长大就好被卖去屠宰场了。刘凯甩了两张纸到他脸上，哭个屁，你是不是有病要在我家店里闹，你得赔那两碗面钱。  
王一博决定去找肖战，他知道高三楼，也知道王老师管教的三班，却万万没想到肖战原来是三班的。高三楼据说是前几年某个老总回来看望老师时捐赠的，捐赠的钱却似乎不够用，建成一块灰扑扑的砖头，藤曼都还没来得及往上爬。王一博一间间寻去，三班因是最后一个文科班，便被安排在最深处的厕所旁边。他从门口探看，坐在门口座位的同学从枕头中拔出脑袋，你找我们班谁。  
我找肖战，王一博小声说，麻烦了。那人抬起身，她脸上因伏着胳膊睡觉，有好大一块睡印，就像被人扇了一巴掌，肖战啊，她回头，用一种极不友好的语气说，肖战，又有人找呢！人家小朋友都找上门啦。王一博想，她真是堪堪值得那一巴掌。  
教室里面一片哇哦哦的喧闹声，坐在讲台上写作业的学习委员生气地拍拍桌子，一层细小的粉笔灰被震到空中，安静安静！有人在午休！  
肖战走出来，对他挑挑眉，你怎么来了，来，小宝，我们到旁边去。说着拉着王一博往厕所外的洗手池走。  
王一博瞪着镜子里肖战，他非常认真而缓慢地把手洗干净，伸手轻轻弹了王一博一脸水，怎么来找我啦。一边捻出校服兜里的纸巾，抽出一张慢慢把手湮干。  
战哥，肖战哥哥，你还好吗，王一博一说话眼泪就止不住地往下掉，他拼命眨着眼睛，然后抱住肖战。  
肖战把他从身后拉到面前。那也许是王一博见过的最复杂的一个表情，肖战从笑着替他抹去眼泪渍，然后神情一点点松开，露出哀愁，但嘴巴，和嘴巴下的那颗痣，确实上扬的，最终这种上扬蔓延到全脸，为什么要在意那些八婆的风言风语啊，还有几天就要出艺考成绩，我马上就离开这里了。  
这时一群男生从厕所里走出来。”哟，嫂子好”  
嫂子今天开张啊  
别说，你这是在质疑嫂子吗。嫂子天天都开张。  
肖战听到，冷着脸冲这一群人说，滚。  
哎呦，人家嫌弃你啦，你又没有艾滋病。

林老师拉着他的手去摸妹妹的鼻子，妹妹从一团模糊的肉长出些人形，林老师说妹妹有和他肖像的鼻子，嘴巴，他怎么看也看不出来。他摸摸妹妹包子般的脸颊，妹妹被挠得咯吱笑，笑起来不一样呢，妹妹没有小括弧。小博，妹妹叫王卓尔，卓尔不群那个卓尔，你喜欢爸爸取的这个名字吗，你给她取个小名吧。  
妈妈，可以叫王莞尔吗。王一博说着说着就哭了，妹妹可以叫王莞尔吗。

高考那天王一博缠着王老师要一起去送考，王老师只好给他找了一件红色的外套套上，叮嘱了他几句在现场不许胡闹，  
三中学生的考场都在一中，一中在新城，新城，新校区，一切都是在和老牌名校三中斗争。  
如何都没有看到肖战，王一博趁王老师和同学说鼓励的话语时抢过他手上的花名册，肖战是第37号，名字后面画了一个小叉，一列小勾里唯一的一个小叉  
“哎，我这学生也倒霉，前几天被一群小流氓打进医院了，他之前招惹人家，有个混混天天来缠着他。王一博，听到没有，少跟社会上的那些人来往，你最近也挺野的，我听你们张老师说你翘过课啊，是不是在外面鬼混？是不是觉得你妈给你在省城找了个学上了不起？破学校指不定连个省重点都不是，你现在天天往外面跑心都跑野了，我看你还不如留在这里老实点。”

考试开始了，王老师被一团家长围住，就像喂鸡一样一把一把分撒安慰。王一博在一旁百无聊赖地坐着，咬了第三个包后起身，我先回家了

医院门口有家水果店，王一博问店家买水果送病人一般送什么水果，店主问他得了什么病，王一博摇摇头说不知道，那就送花吧，王一博看上百合，用食指见轻轻触碰那被拦腰斩死的百合花。百合肥厚的花瓣摸起来像是水果，他买了三只，花掉12元，店主说他买的太少了没法包成花束，王一博就要了张书皮，和一条紫色镶金边的拉花，把三只百合拢在一起。  
找到肖战并不难，住院部就那么大，骨折病患能被安排的就那么几张床。  
他先听到了肖战的声音，是愉悦的。  
王一博给肖战发消息，发现肖战在新城的一个医院里。  
肖战说，欸你别说，其实我还挺高兴的。我录取结果下来，反正我自己不喜欢，只录到国美，但现在就好了呀，说不定可以再考一年。王一博你知道艺考有多坑吗，我也是之后才知道那些人去找老师上课都是那样的。  
北京的老师教的很好吧，一定很贵。王一博点点头。  
肖战愣住，然后苦笑道，小孩子。  
国美不是北京的吗  
傻孩子，国美在杭州啦。  
王一博又细细问起来，国美的设计系好不好，离西湖近不近，毕业后一般是留在杭州还是去北京找工作。。。  
王一博起身，肖战哥哥，我要师大附读书了，  
肖战一愣，哇，你考上那个什么，国赛了嘛。  
王一博摇摇头，没有，但我妈给我找了个借读的  
肖战笑笑，能用钱解决的都不是什么大事情，王一博，去了省城好好读书哦。  
我？我总不可能比现在差了吧，希望明年能考上央美，  
是啊，事情总是会越来约好的。  
王一博回家时  
结局：（番外）  
2013年夏天付桂上班时来了一位病人。我没有病，女孩进门就摆摆手，是这样的，听起来很扯，但是，但是我收到了寄给肖战的信，在三中收发室发现的。  
付桂接过来看，寄信人叫王一博。付桂笑着谢谢女孩，顺手抓了抽屉里的一把糖给她，谢谢你大老远跑一趟，真是辛苦了。  
王一博这名字似乎是耳熟的，付桂左右在脑海中搜索不到对应的面孔，低头看信封写收件人，小付桂，划掉”小“字。总之是寄给我的，付桂翻了翻手中握这的这两三封信，除第一封来自北京之外，其他都来自于省城。  
肖战，今天是圣诞节，祝你圣诞节快乐。有人说今年12月21日，冬至那天是世界末日。太傻逼了，但所有人都为此感到兴奋。那天我们集训放假，我就打车去了央美。

刘萍一封封往前翻，逆流而上，王一博考上了师大附中高中部，王一博听说了肖战的事，初一开学时王一博发现自己被安排进师大附中，王一博问肖战为什么不回信，王一博转学去了省城。王一博一点点裁剪掉未来，变回最初那个小男孩。  
她想起来了，是那个小男孩，肖战不知道从哪里捡来的小狗狗，她见过王一博一面，在肖战自杀前两天。那么，那句话是不是他质问的？付桂盯着每一张前来悼念的人的面孔，却始终在思考这个问题。他的同学们一个都没来，那些幸灾乐祸的面孔；母亲们流着着相似的悲伤，宽慰她儿子是个同性恋不是她的错；同事们的面孔非常疲惫，工会凑了2万给她，语气中埋怨肖战选择在医院终结，自绝和生理性死亡当然是不同，那是一种胜利的挽歌，是在无法取得胜利的情况下，选择无法失败的道路，那是反自然的，最惨烈的胜利。她点头，灵堂就设在家里，家里从没那么热闹过，像是过春节。她最终获胜了，咬牙切齿坚持多年后，她成为了失败者的母亲，一个可以被同情的对象，大家可以毫不掩盖地将所有同情倾泻在她手上，她的手机械地被握住又松开，谢谢你们来。家里太热闹了，一拨又一拨，究竟是谁问肖战，你为什么不告诉他们你不是呢？

一博你好，  
知道你去北京参加集训国赛，阿姨替肖战哥哥为你高兴。祝贺你！也真心祝福你未来光明。你的信寄到小肖的高中，我想便是不愿意  
小猫妈妈生出来了五只，我把最小的那只抱回家自己兑奶粉养。你别骂阿姨，它的五个崽崽是我帮忙接生的，最小那只实在太弱小了。我把它抱在怀里，好小一只，比当年早产的小小战哥哥还小。我看它一天天长清楚模样，它长得还不是很好看，总瑟缩着，像雨天湿哒哒的一团叶子。猫猫活18岁应该算是很长寿的了吧，可我18岁的小孩却是那么可惜。好希望这一次，我的小孩不必那么骄傲与美丽，它自有我的宠爱与庇护。  
付桂写好信后便放入钱包里，打算下班后去把信寄给王一博。盛夏，伸手就摸得到的树叶氤氲了颜色，和远处的山脉一同融入天色。她伸着手在路上慢慢走，有出租车停下来问她去哪里，她笑着说，不走哈。路上遇见林护士长牵着她四岁的小女儿，叫小刘阿姨，小刘阿姨接生的你哦，她是世界上第一个看见宝贝的人，她笑了笑，真是把我唤年轻了，小尔都这么大，四五岁了吧，大小孩了。当年的大刘萍早就退休了，可哪怕是刚进来的小护士还是叫她小刘萍。久而久之，这就是她的姓名了。  
其实她已经习惯现在的生活了，或者说，由于曾经见识过个人意志在所谓命运面前的微弱，而放弃了抵抗，一次又一次地接受，一次又一次地跌入更深的谷中。所谓命运，不过是裹挟你的人潮。如果，如果她当时做了和肖战同样的选择，会不会比现在更加有尊严呢。事实是，当你软弱过一次，用对生生理性的渴望蒙骗过自己一次后，你就无法再次自绝，你只能生活，因为那是你作为弱者必须承担的苦难。其恐怖之处在于时间将平复甚至忘记那些尖锐的刀割，遗忘是可怕的，它将否定一切意义，甚至包括意义的存在本身。而你如今，已经可以在刀尖上跳舞了。  
“你好，我寄一封信。”付桂把信拿出皮包，“喔，还没写地址，请稍等一下。”  
钢笔写下“北京市”后顿住，在信封纸上戳出一片蔓延的天蓝，蓝色还在沿着纸纤维蔓延。半年前的集训后，王一博是在北京，还是在省城呢，付桂斟酌之后，突然意识到，正如王一博写给肖战的信件一样，她贸然的回信，其实只是沉默地为自己做一场手术，不断拆开合上的伤口，记忆的线丝细而韧，缝合又拆开，不断练习记忆痛苦的动作，一次次挖开墓地陪葬。她脸色惨白地告诉柜姐她暂时不打算寄信了，不太清楚寄信地址，柜姐眼尖，早看到王一博的信件来自北京大学，笑着问她是不是儿子的信，她含糊地认领，她已经不太熟悉如何做一个母亲，这时候是应该微笑，用一种平静而炫耀的语气说，是啊，我们一博从北京寄来的吗。她抿着嘴逃出邮局。  
刘娟后来意识到，她其实无法怪罪任何人，因为这是肖战本人，最为慎重的选择。试图怪罪于其他人意味着将否定他的人格，他以死捍卫的人格。也许他曾经确实有机会可以逃离，但他失去了，不仅仅是因为那一当头棒喝，他也是被自己击倒的。刘娟想起肖战小时候会抱着她，给她的伤口呼气止疼，哭泣爸爸为什么拿酒瓶子乱砸，是她杀了肖战，是她对他说，没事的，没事的。是她没有教会肖战厘清别人的罪责，但她那时太疼了，只顾着说没事，而忘了告诉肖战，这确是你父亲的可憎之处，你可以毫无愧意地憎恨他而不需担心自己曾犯下什么过错。肖战只厘裁了他自己那份，他太诚实，也太好强了。他因为蔑视而原谅了所有人，却因着骄傲过分珍视自己那份自尊。在这条绝路上，若真有出路，他也只能一个人如此走了。那是一粒一粒石子掷下立起的贞操。  
她如今是不知如何处理这些信件了。她不敢把这些信件烧毁，正如痛苦必须被同情及记忆，她隐约觉得王一博也受着煎熬，那么她便有义务替他分担这份沉痛。她也是不敢再打开了。她后来给王一博写了很多信，想告诉王一博，或者通过告诉王一宝的动作回忆，肖战写在日记本上一些东西。  
我如何说明呢？圣洁不是人们想要的，洁白脆弱如泡沫。他们只不过是想要一个盛放恶的容器，他们想象我放浪，他们需要我成为那样恶心淫荡的人，他们恶心我，又需要我，他们需要在艺术品上涂抹屎尿来证明那不过是和他们一样平庸的屎尿。我想挥刀就这么割断他们的恶心，只有以死明志了，妈妈，死亡还不容易吗，死亡是仅一次的求生选择。我一点点剖开洁白的血液，心跳，他们说这很血腥和肮脏。让他们恶心去吧，我拒绝回答那所有的问题。妈妈，对不起，我无法忍受了。  
付桂在那些未寄出的心中编造了很多当时的细节，逼真得仿佛握住了肖战撰写日记时手上的温度。如果细节过于细密，就会变成逼真的故事，极其靠近真实的那一刹那，痛苦剥离开，成为精巧又狰狞的艺术品，很美的。总而言之，总而言之，是的小宝，祝福你，愿你前途越走越光明。

王一博指着路上的狗说，你看，他歪着身子走路。  
肖战说，你小心点，它可没系绳子。  
王一博被肖战拉着往前走，我以为狗歪着走路是因为它被主人拉着，

写出王一博自己的世界一点点碎裂，从一开始所有都是背景板到他开始能够真切体会到人类的悲欢。

数学笔记  
我的祖母曾经在我的高中就读，并在我入学那年捐赠了一把长椅，就是我现在坐的这件，大概没有人会留意到椅背后铜黄色的铭牌，像一枚非常光滑的完整印戳。事实上，我祖母曾告诉我身旁这棵樟树吊死过一名女学生。  
是这样的，祖母说，我当时在厕所里第一次遇见她。她突然叫住我，问我可否借她数学笔记看看。  
教我们数学的王先生是一名留洋博士，据说归国前学的是冶金，如今在政府担着一个极重要的职务。之前任课的李先生得了肺结核，王先生念及曾经同窗之情谊来代课，时间关系只教我们一个班，久而久之就成了正式的数学老师。王先生喜用英文解释中文，我们也就迫不得已跟着笔记上添了许多英文。我愁着呢，王先生的英文写的是花体，极为飘逸，上课时只是僵硬地拓印下来。她当时看着我，说，殳媛，你能否借我看看你们班的数学笔记？  
我不知道她如何知道我的名字的，也许是扫到我笔记上的名字，殳姓极稀有，她第一次就念对了我的名字。她格外漂亮，漂亮得我把赶紧把手上的水渍在衣角擦干，将夹在臂间的笔记本递给她。我今天下午都不用，你可以先拿去看看。  
午休后第一节是语文课，讲简爱，我一节课都在走神。王先生是出了名的俊雅，不知多少女生倾心于他。我的同桌江月就总在课上小声问我，你看王先生今天的胸花是蓝白色的，我猜方巾展开来是墨菊的图案。我晕乎乎问她昨天不是吗，她生气便不再理我，王先生每天的胸花都是不一样的，你眼瞎得很，我便不跟你说了。  
也许她也暗恋于王先生？我盯着台上的语文老师走神，一边把平日里看些的小说拆开来往两人身上栓。陈先生长了张平常的面孔，我记不得他长什么样了，你也大可想象他长了张白纸似的脸。这样想来，关于他的细节我确实都记不太清楚了，总之我在这张白纸上洋洋洒洒写了好几千字的男情女爱。她定是仰慕王老师已久，才想着借着借数学笔记的由头来窥探心上人的一举动。  
语文课结束后便是数学课。陈先生便走下讲台把我招去，你待会来办公室取大家的作业，今天是继续写简爱的读书笔记。  
我敷衍地点头并勉强记住语文课代表的职责，眼睛却夸过人群看到她扶在门口，打扰坐在门口座位聊天的江月把笔记还给我。她扫视了一遍教室，似乎对陈先生正在找我说话很惊恐，我个子刚到陈先生肩，再晃悠悠地看向门外时，她便已经走了。  
江月后来把笔记还给我，并教育我不应将王老师的心血随意借给别人看，你还不认识她？这不更过分了，殳媛，林颂秋万一把你的本子丢了，你难道还要麻烦王老师重新给你讲一遍？  
后来我便和林颂秋熟悉起来，但我尽量不在厕所里和她打招呼。我问她她们班的李先生教的如何，她愁眉苦脸，说数学如何都是学不懂的，自己也就只能靠语文成绩糊弄过去。  
我这才意识到平时在板报上看到的便是她的文章，板报由陈老师编辑，且当时每月会有一次阅读板报的作业。她字迹极端丽工整，我在认识她之前就因为她的字迹有了美好的印象。她鼓励我也去投稿，我推辞说是只喜欢读书，对摆弄文字没有兴趣，脆生生连拒绝好多次，她才有些沮丧地把头低下。  
大概就是这样了，我的祖母换了个话题，冲办好入学手续远远走来的父亲摆手。我也是后来在写下这个故事时突然想起祖母讲的另一个故事，有一种强烈的情感迫使我蒙着朦胧的记忆将两者串联在一起。  
那个故事大致是我7，8岁时在母亲与祖母闲聊间听得的风言，县中有名女学生爱上了自己的数学老师，当时一群人打架斗殴，有人进了医院，被勒令退学的学生家长冲到学校要求察看监控录像，斗殴的画面倒不是很清楚，那枚监控不知多久被一脚足球踢歪了头，中正地照到女学生和老师牵着手走进了小树林。  
祖母当时叹息，说好多年前，一群毛头小伙想在考试前翻进办公室偷试卷，却偏偏撞见一男一女在灯光下亲密。具体到什么程度呢，她也从众人的讨论中分析不清楚，但是，一群人笑道，总而言之，一个女学生吊死在了树上，以至于这么严重的自裁必定是极为耻辱的。第一节本是语文课，陈老师夹着他的约翰克里斯朵夫走进来前，江月踩着最后一秒冲进教室，紧随其后的是王老师。是她！江月想必是凑完热闹一路奔上楼，耳语混着粗气，有血腥味。祖母听到惊得起身，根本不管王老师和全班的诧异，飞奔到了现场。  
祖母赶到时救护车合上了车门，正在启动，绳索也已经从树上解了下来。太可惜了，周围的同学兴奋地在校长的喝令下四散，祖母差点被什么绊倒，低头一看，绳索像条死去的蛇伏在脚边。脚边还有些碎雪，大概是将死者放下来的时候树丫上落下的。  
祖母当时没有提及她的名字，我便也不提了，在我看来，这也许只是一个不堪忍受污点的人极端地用生命捍卫尊严，可细细想来，觉得十分心惊：长椅和樟树，沉默的墓碑，和她的死亡，残忍而大声地宣告这隐秘的自裁...


End file.
